


The Winchester Family Halloween

by Siberianskys



Series: The Family Series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curtain Fic, Established Relationship, F/M, Halloween, Kid Fic, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Physical Disability, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: Prompts: Homemade Costume, Rawhead, Free Space (Ritual Wards), Dust. and Pudding!





	The Winchester Family Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Allbingo Fall Festival Challenge.

Dean limped down the stairs; the closer he got to the kitchen the louder Sam's and Sarah's voices got. He almost turned around and went back up the stairs until he heard his youngest niece Ada say, "Unca Dee go candy night."

Leave it to Sam to try and ruin Halloween for three little girls, Dean thought. walking into the kitchen. "Yes, Uncle Dean will take you trick or treating," he said.

Ada bounced up and down and clapped her hands as she toddled across the black and white tile to wrap her arms around her Uncle Dean's bowed legs. 

Sam rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. 

"I used to take you," Dean said, "before you decided you hated Halloween."

"You know what's out there," Sam said. 

"Nothing that isn't out there any other day of the week," Dean said, under his breath. 

"You don't have to whisper, Uncle Dean," Mira said. "We know about this stuff."

You're hunting?" Dean asked, "with a family."

"I hunt locally when necessary," Sam said. "They don't have to move around and I keep them and the rest of the community safe."

"And you're okay with this?" Dean asked Sarah.

"I know what's out there," Sarah said.

Dean had nothing to say to that. 

"Uncle Dean," Hannah said, "you know you have to dress-up."

"I'll dress-up," Dean said, "if I get all the Peanut M&Ms."

"Yuck," Mira said, scrunching up her nose.

"Deal," Hannah said. "Mommy can help you make a costume."

"I think I can take care of that," Dean said.

"You can sew?" Hannah asked.

Dean laughed and smiled. "My dad taught me about cars, so I took home ec in school before I dropped out."

"Home ec," Sam mouthed, surprised.

Dean shrugged.

"You didn't finish school?" Mira asked. 

"I finally got around to my GED," Dean said, "but no high school diploma."

"Your Uncle Dean didn't get to have a childhood, because he had to take care of me," Sam said.

"You did a good job, Uncle Dean," Mira said. "He's a good daddy."

Dean brushed tears out of his eye lashes when Sam wrapped his arm around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. "So, Sammy," Dean asked, "you trust me to take your kids out trick or treating?" 

"Just remember to avoid the part of the neighborhood around the lake," Sam said. 

"How many times do I have to tell you that rawheads don't exist," Dean said. 

"That's what we thought about vampires," Sam said. 

Dean groaned. 

"What?" Sam asked.

"Just in case," Dean said, "no lake."

"So we all on the same page?" Sarah asked. 

"You and Dean can take the kids trick or treating," Sam said, "and I'll stay home and hand out candy until you all get back."

"You sure you don't want to go with Sarah and the kids?" Dean asked. 

"I'm good," Sam said. 

"Who are you going to be, Uncle Dean?" Mira asked.

"Daryl," Sam said, smirking.

"Who?" Dean asked. 

"Sarah's going as Carol, Mira as Judith and Hannah and Ada as zombies," Sam said. 

"You let your kids watch _The Walking Dead_?" Dean asked. 

"We let Mira," Sarah said, grudgingly. "She didn't freak-out when she accidentally saw it when I fell asleep on the couch."

"That make you Rick?" Dean asked Sam.

"Daddy and I'll match?" Mira said. 

"Daryl it is," Dean said.

"I'll get the kids ready," Sarah said. "We'll leave in an hour."

After Sarah kissed Sam and patted Dean on the shoulder, she took the girls out of the kitchen and upstairs to get dressed.

"Who are you and what did you do with my brother?" Dean asked. 

"I grew-up," Sam said.

"I'm not sure I approve," Dean said. 

"You love me," Sam said. 

"Always," Dean said, stealing a quick kiss.

"We need to be careful," Sam said, "Sarah guessed, but--"

"The kids," Dean finished. 

Sam nodded. 

"I can be discrete," Dean said.

Sam took a hold of Dean's face between his hands and kissed him long and slow. When he broke the kiss and left Dean breathless, Sam started pulling things out of the cabinet and refrigerator. 

"What are you doing?" Dean asked. 

"Make me pumpkin cream pudding," Sam said, "like you did when we were kids."

"You know that's not real pudding," Dean said. "It probably doesn't even taste like you remember."

"I'll take my chances," Sam said, sitting down at the kitchen table to watch Dean make one of his favorite childhood memories.

When Dean was finished mixing canned pumpkin, Ready Whip, sugar and cinnamon into a bowl he covered the bowl and put it into the fridge.

"I don't get some?" Sam asked. 

" It's better after it sits and no cheating," Dean said. "You can have some with the kids when we get back." He laughed when Sam gave him his best emo face. "You know that doesn't work on me. How about I help you secure the house before Sarah and I leave with the kids. 

"Thought you weren't worried about it being Halloween," Sam said. 

"I'm not, but it should be done anyway," Dean said. "That's one of the reasons I was surprised that you were hunting. With the exception of the shotgun in the master bedroom closet, I didn't see any sign."

"You must be slipping in your old age," Sam said, standing from the table and walking to the outside-leading kitchen door. Lifting the doormat, he showed Dean the ward that had been carved there."

"You warded the whole house?" Dean asked. 

"Of course," Sam said, "and there's salt and goofer dust, among other things, in the foundation, door jams and window ledges. I thought it was best not to scare the civilians."

"Satisfied?" Sarah asked from the kitchen door. 

"I should have known," Dean said. 

"You should be ready to go," Sarah said. "The girls are waiting outside."

"My costume is in the Impala's trunk," Dean said. 

"This I have to see," Sam said, walking outside with his wife and brother. 

As the girls waited impatiently, Dean opened the trunk and took out his blanket poncho that he'd gotten in Mexico years ago. After pulling it over his head, he also pulled out a crossbow and waited for their approval. 

"You'll do," Mira said.


End file.
